Bibliography of John Robert Colombo
John Robert Colombo has been called Canada's most prolific author of serious books.JRC's Books, Colombo & Company. Web, June 8, 2014. The following are the books written and edited by John Robert Colombo. Poetry *''Fragments''. Kitchener, ON: privately published, 1957. *''Incident for a Winter's Evening''. Toronto: Hawkshead, 1960? * Lines for the Last Day. Toronto: Hawkshead, 1960. * The Mackenzie Poems. Toronto: Swan, 1966. * Miraculous Montages. Don Mills, ON: Heinrich Heine Press, 1966. * The Great Wall of China: An entertainment. Montreal: Delta Canada, 1966. * William Lyon Mackenzie Rides Again!. Don Mills, ON: Guild of Hand Printers, 1967. * Abracadabra. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1967. * John Toronto. New poems. Ottawa: Oberon, 1969. * Neo Poems. Vancouver: Sono Nis Press, 1970. * The Great San Francisco Earthquake and Fire. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1971. * Leonardo's Lists. Toronto: Weed / Flower Press, 1972. * Praise Poems. Toronto: Weed / Flower Press, 1972. * Translations from the English: Found poems. Toronto: P. Martin Associates, 1974. * The Sad Truths: New poems. Toronto & New York: P. Martin Associates, 1974. * The Great Collage. Toronto: privately published, 1974. * Proverbial Play. Toronto: Missing Link Press, 1975. * Mostly Monsters. Toronto: Hounslow, 1977; Toronto: Colombo, 1995. * Variable Cloudiness: New poems. Toronto: Hounslow, 1977. * Private Parts. Toronto: Hounslow, 1978. * The Great Cities of Antiquity. Toronto: Hounslow, 1979. * Recent Poems. Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 1980. *''Poems of the Inuit''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1981. * Selected Poems. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1982. * Songs of the Indians. Ottawa: Oberon, 1983. * Off Earth: Poems and effects. Willowdale, ON: Hounslow, 1987. * Songs of the Great Land. Ottawa: Oberon, 1989. * The Mystery of the Shaking Tent. Toronto: Hounslow, 1993. * Luna Park: One thousand poems. Toronto: Hounslow, 1994. * Space Poems. Toronto: Colombo, 1995. * Earlier Lives: Old poems and new effects. Toronto: Colombo, 1996. *''Contrails: New poems and new effects''. Toronto: Colombo, 1996. * Ether: Oceans and emotions / Rewords: One thousand new poems. Toronto: Colombo, 1997. * What is What: New poems, new effects. Toronto: Colombo, 1998. * Interspaces: Some poems, some effects. Toronto: Columbo, 1999. * Impromptus: One thousand poems. Toronto: Colombo, 2000. * Half a World Away: Poems and effects. Toronto: Colombo, 2000. *''Half Life: Poems and effects''. Toronto: Colombo, 2002. * All the Poems of John Robert Colombo. (3 volumes), Shelburne, ON & Sauk City, WI: Battered Silicon Dispatch Box, 2005. * Autumn in August: Poems and effects. Toronto: Colombo, 2006. * Parts of the World: New poems and effects. Toronto: Colombo, 2007. * End Notes: Poems with effects. Toronto: Colombo, 2008. * A Far Cry. Toronto: Colombo, 2009. * End of Greatness. Toronto: Columbo, 2010. * Poems of Space and Time. Eugenia, ON: Battered Silicon Dispatch Box, 2010. * Entresol: Poems of 2010. Toronto: Colombo, 2011. Non-fiction *''New Directions in Canadian Poetry''. Toronto: Holt, Rinehart, & Winston, 1971. *''Omnium Gatherum: John Robert Colombo's biography''. Toronto: Colombo, 1994. Aphorisms *''Semi-Certainties: Some aphorisms of John Robert Colombo''. Toronto: Colombo, 1998. *''Open Secrets: Aphorisms of John Robert Colombo''. Toronto: Colombo, 2000. *''Briefs: Certain aphorisms of John Robert Colombo''. Toronto: Colombo, 2001. *''Personal Effects: New aphorisms of John Robert Columbo''. Toronto: Colombo, 2003. * All the Aphorisms of JRC. Shelburne, ON: Battered Silicon Dispatch Box, 2006. * Indifferences: New aphorisms. Toronto: Colombo, 2009. *''Imponderables''. Toronto: Colombo, 2011. Reference * Colombo's Canadian Quotations. Edmonton, AB: Hurtig, 1974. * Colombo's Names & Nicknames. 1974; Toronto: NC Press, 1978. * Colombo's Concise Canadian Quotations. Edmonton, AB: Hurting, 1976. * Colombo's Canadian References. Toronto & New York: Oxford University Press, 1976. * Colombo's Book of Canada. Edmonton, AB: Hurtig, 1978. * Colombo's Book of Marvels. Toronto: NC Press, 1979. *''CDN SF & F: A bibliography of Canadian science fiction and fantasy''. Toronto: Hounslow, 1979. * The Canada Colouring Book. Willowdale, ON: Hounslow, 1980. * Blackwood's Books: A bibliography devoted to Algernon Blackwood. Toronto: Hounslow, 1981. * Toronto's Fantastic Street Names. Toronto: Bakka, 1982. *''Words in Small: An anthology of miniature literary compositions''. Vancouver: Cacanadadada Press, 1992. * Colombo's 101 Canadian Places. Willowdale, ON: Hounslow, 1983. * Colombo's Canadiana Quiz Book. Saskatoon, SK: Western Producer Prairie Books, 1983. * Canadian Literary Landmarks. Willowdale, ON: Hounslow, 1984. * 1001 Questions about Canada. Toronto & Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1986. * Colombo's New Canadian Quotations. Edmonton, AB: Hurtig, 1987. *''Mysterious Canada: Strange sights, extraordinary events, and peculiar places''. Toronto: Doublday, 1988. * 999 Questions about Canada. Toronto: Doubleday, 1989. * Writer's Map of Toronto. Toronto: Colombo, 1991. * The Dictionary of Canadian Quotations. Toronto: Stoddart, 1991. * Writer's Map of Ontario. Toronto: Colombo, 1992. * The Little Blue Book of UFOs. Vancouver: Arsenal Pulp Press, 1992. * Colombo's All-Time Great Canadian Quotations. Toronto: Stoddart, 1994. * Ghost Stories of Ontario. Toronto & Niagara Falls, NY: Hounslow, 1995; Toronto: Dundurn, 2000. * Shapely Places: Places of imaginative geography. Toronto: Colombo, 1996. * Haunted Toronto. Toronto: Hounslow, 1996. * Quotable Canada: A national treasury. Philadelphia, PA: Running Press, 1998. * Mysteries of Ontario. Toronto & Tonawanda, NY: Hounslow, 1999. * Colombo's Famous Lasting Words: Great Canadian quotations. Vancouver: Douglas & McIntyre, 2000. * The Penguin Dictionary of Popular Canadian Quotations. Toronto: Penguin, 2006. * A Little Book of Facts about a Really Big Country. London, ON: Penguin, 2007. * Footloose: A commentary on the books of Gordon Sinclair. Toronto: Colombo, 2008. * Whistle While You Work: A chrestomathy. Toronto: Colombo, 2008. *''Fascinating Canada: A book of questions and answers''. Toronto: Dundurn, 2011. Juvenile * Kidstuff: A collection of light Canadian lore for children of all ages. Toronto: Colombo, 1996. Translated *''Selected Translations''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1982. Edited *Robert Zend, From Zero to One: Poems. Mission, BC: Sono Nis, 1973. *George Faludy, Learn this Poem of Mine by Heart: Sixty poems and one speech. Toronto: Hounslow, 1983. *Nicola Rousinoff, The Balkan Range: A Bulgarian Reader. Toronto: Hounslow, 1986.' * Richard Maurice Buck, The New Consciousness: Selected papers. Toronto: Colombo, 1994. *Sax Rohmer, The Wisdom of Sumuru & Tears of Our Lady by Sax Rohmer. Eugenia, ON: Battered Silicon Dispatch Box, 2010. Anthologies *''The Varsity Chapbook''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1959. * Probings: A collection of essays contributed to the Canadian Mental Health Association for its golden jubilee, 1918-1968. Toronto: Canadian Mental Health Association, 1968. *''How Do I Love Thee? Sixty poets of Canada (and Quebec) select and introduce their favourite poems from their own work''. Edmonton: Hurtig, 1970. *''Rhymes and Reasons: Nine Canadian poets discuss their work''. Toronto: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1971. * Colombo's Hollywood: The wit and wisdom of the moviemakers. Toronto: Collins, 1979 **published in U.S. as Popcorn in Paradise: The wit and wisdom of Hollywood. New York: Holt, Rinehart, & Winston, 1979. * Canadian Science Fiction and Fantasy (1979) * Other Canadas: An anthology of science fiction and fantasy. Toronto: McGraw Hill-Ryerson, 1979. * Friendly Aliens: Thirteen stories of the fantastic set in Canada by foreigners. Toronto: Hounslow, 1981. * Not to Be Taken at Night: Thirteen classic Canadian tales of mystery and the supernatural. Toronto: Lester & Orpen Dennys, 1981. *''Windigo: An anthology of fact and fantastic fiction''. Saskatoon, SK: Western Producer Prairie Books, 1982. * Years of Light: A celebration of Leslie A. Croutch. Toronto: Hounslow, 1982. *''We Stand on Guard: Poems and songs of Canadians in battle''. Toronto: Doubleday, 1985. *''Mysterious Canada: Strange sights, extraordinary events, and peculiar places''. Toronto: Doubleday, 1988. * Extraordinary Experiences: Personal accounts of the paranormal in Canada. Toronto: Doubleday, 1989. * Mysterious Encounters: Personal accounts of the supernatural in Canada. Willowdale, ON: Hounslow, 1990. * Mackenzie King's Ghost, and other personal accounts of Canadian hauntings. Willowdale, ON: Hounslow, 1991. * UFOs over Canada: Personal accounts of sightings and close encounters. Willowdale, ON: Hounslow, 1991. * Dark Visions: Personal accounts of the mysterious in Canada. Willowdale, ON: Hounslow, 1992. * Walt Whitman's Canada. Willowdale, ON: Hounslow, 1992. * Close Encounters of the Canadian Kind: Personal accounts of UFOs in Canada. Toronto: Colombo, 1994. * Ghosts Galore!: Personal accounts of hauntings in Canada''. Toronto: Colombo, 1994.'' * Strange Stories: weird and wonderful events and experiences from Canada's past. Toronto: Colombo, 1994. * Voices of Rama: Traditional Ojibwa tales from the Rama Reserve, Lake Couchiching, Ontario. Toronto: Colombo, 1994. *''Some Hungarian Poets'' (edited with George Jonas). Toronto: Colombo, 1995. * Closer than You Think: Personal accounts of the unusual in Canada. Toronto: Colombo, 1998. * Marvellous Stories. Strange events and experiences from Canada's past. Toronto; Colombo, 1998. * Singular Stories: Tales of wonder from 19th-century Canadian newspapers. Toronto: Colombo, 1999. *''Three Mysteries of Nova Scotia''. Toronto: Colombo, 1999. * Weird Stories: From 19th-century Canadian newspapers. Toronto: Colombo, 2000. * Ghosts in Our Past: 60 true ghost stories from 19th-century Canadian newspapers. Toronto: Colombo, 2000. * Ghost Stories of Canada. Toronto: Dundurn, 2000. *''The Penguin Treasury of Popular Canadian poems and songs''. Toronto: Penguin, 2002. * The Midnight Hour: Canadian accounts of eerie experiences. Toronto: Dundurn, 2004. *''Terrors of the Night: Canadian accounts of eerie events and weird experiences''. Toronto & Tonawanda, NY: Dundurn, 2005. *''Many Mysteries''. Toronto: Colombo, 2001. *''Strange but True: Canadian stories of horror and terror''. Toronto: Dundurn, 2007. * The New Consciousness: Selected Papers of R.M. Bucke (2007) * The Big Book of Canadian Ghost Stories. Toronto: Dundurn, 2008. * The Big Book of Canadian Hauntings (edited with Jason Karp). Toronto: Dundurn, 2009. *''Jeepers Creepers: Canadian accounts of weird events and experiences''. Toronto: Dundurn, 2011. Humour * Colombo's Little Book of Canadian Proverbs. Edmonton, AB: Hurtig, 1975. * 222 Canadian Jokes. Cobalt, ON: Highway Book Shop, 1981. * Colombo's Last Words: The dying words of eminent Canadians. Cobalt, ON: Highway Book Shop, 1982. * Colombo's Laws: A compendium of the laws of human behaviour conceived by eminent Canadians. Cobalt, ON: Highway Book Shop, 1982. * René Lévesque Buys Canada Savings Bonds, and other great Canadian grafitti. Edmonton: Hurtig, 1983. * Great Moments in Canadian History. Willowdale, ON: Hounslow, 1984. * The Toronto Puzzle Book. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1984. * Canada First Quiz. Innovative Promotions International, 1984. * Quotations from Chairman Lamport: Metro's Golden Mayor. Vancouver: Pulp Press, 1990. * Ogdenisms: The Frank Ogden quote book. Toronto: Hounslow, 1994. * Metro's Goldwyn Mayor: The complete malapropisms of Allan Lamport. Toronto: Colombo, 1995. * Erotica Canadiana. Toronto: Colombo, 1995. * 666 Canadian Jokes. Toronto: Colombo, 1996. * Slightly Higher in Canada: A treasury of Canadian lore. Toronto: Colombo, 1996. * The Stephen Leacock Quote Book. Toronto: Colombo, 1996. * Iron Curtains: Humour of the Soviet Union. Toronto: Colombo, 1996. * All About Us: A collection of occasional Canadian humour. Toronto: Colombo, 1998. * More Iron Curtains. Toronto: Colombo, 1998. * Yet More Iron Curtains. Toronto: Colombo, 2000. * Canadian Capers. Toronto: Colombo, 2000. *''The Penguin Book of Canadian Jokes''. Toronto: Penguin, 2001. *''The Humour of Stephen Leacock''. Eugenia, ON: Battered Silicon Dispatch Box, 2004. *''Red Humour: East European jokes and anecdotes''. Shelburne, ON: Battered Silicon Dispatch Box, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Robert Colombo, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 8, 2014. References Category:Bibliographies by author